What We Fight For
by Flamester96
Summary: Suffering heartbreak from losing kate to garth, Humphrey collapses from the pain, only to wakeup to a ethereal being that warns him of a powerful wolf that, along with his followers, plans to destroy all life, with the possibility of gaining powers of his own and even having feeling for another, can Humphrey unlock the secrets to his family's past and stop the end of all life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alpha And Omega: What We Fight For**_

_**A/N note at end of chapter. **_

HUMPHREYS POV

''_Ugh what happened last night?''_ I asked myself as I gained consciousness, as the grogginess left I felt a dull pain in my chest and the beginnings of a headache coming on, as soon as they would let me, I opened my eyes to Darkness, that's all I could see, complete and utter darkness, at first I thought I had something covering my face but as I brought my paw up to remove whatever it was, I noticed I could see it as clear as day, as well as the rest of me, '_well_ _at least I'm still in one piece' _I thought to myself as I took in my surroundings, _'but where the heck am I?'._

I was about to callout for anyone who might be nearby before... _/ah, I see you made it safely young one/ _boomed a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once_, "who's there! Show yourself!'' _ I shouted getting into a defensive position_ 'not that it would help much considering me being an omega' _

/_calm yourself young one, there is no need for hostility as I mean you no harm/ _said the voice seeming lower down into a gentler tone, relaxing myself just a little while keeping all my senses that I somewhat know how to use on alert, I start think on just who or what I'm talking to, the tone of the voice seemed familiar to me, at the very least it sounded female, never mind , right now I want answers "_who or what are you, where am I and how exactly did I get here?"_

_/who and what I am is of no importance right now, but as to where we are, we are in a realm that drifts between that of life and death, and you, or should I say your inner self, was brought here by me/, _after hearing this I started to think that I was maybe going crazy, but some small part of me was saying this was all real, and as such, I was really starting to question the power of this…being?, whatever it is, but if someone this powerful has for some reason or another brought me here then I doubt it's for a chat over cup of tea, whatever ones of those are, anyway there is obviously something big going on and I have something to do with it.

_/Also as to WHY you are here, I have been chosen to warn you of a great peril that grows nearer to this land with each passing day and to show you the one who will be the causeof it,. A wolf; one of great power, strength and skill, cursed with near unstoppable power which stemmed from his hatred of those he does not find worthy to live. Even now he travels across the land along with his followers bringing death to any and all that lie in their path, they will not stop until all life they think below them, has been eradicated, I will show what is to come should they go unopposed/_

Suddenly the darkness around me started to take shape and colour, some becoming that of trees and bushes a the rest turning to landscape and grass, becoming more defined and detailed until it took the shape of what I recognised as the area just outside my den, but something wasn't right, I'm not sure if it because of the fact that I was just in the middle of god-knows-where and then instantly placed somewhere I recognise or not but It just didn't feel right, like something was different but you couldn't place what it was no matter how hard you tried, to be honest it was pretty unnerving.

_/I believe you know this area?, begin making your way to the main area of you pack's territory young one and…brace yourself/, _the voice seemed to add the last bit as an afterthought, like it wanted tell me what was there but then settled on telling me prepare for whatever it was, If it's being hesitant then I'm probably not going to like what's there but never the less I carried on.

/_If I may ask young on../ ''please, call me Humphrey, the 'young one' thing is getting annoying'' _I asked_ 'no really, it was getting annoying', /ok, Humphrey, when I brought you into this realm, I came into contact with your inner feelings and felt immense amounts of pain, heartbreak and turmoil, what has happened to you to bring about that much feeling of hurt?/_,

I froze at this question, it suddenly dawned on me everything that has happened recently; the moonlight howl, the relocation to Idaho and the trip back to jasper all leading to the arranged marriage between Kate and garth, '_Kate',_ her name brought anger and sadness to my heart, she was the wolf that every guy wanted to be with, the one I pretty much fell in love with, the entire trip from Idaho was pretty much what I thought of as a blessing with all the time me and Kate spent working together and…, and that moment on the train…that one moment when I was finally about pour out my heart to her, only to arrive back at jasper and find out that she was to be married off to somebody else , and what's more she looked happy about it, smiling like there was not tomorrow, what about all time we spent together and when we howled to the moon together?, if maybe I had known and more time on the train to convince her to run away from jasper with me, things would have been different, but no, it obviously meant nothing to her as she had basically broke my heart into a million pieces with smile on her face, any love for her was now non-existent and it would stay that way, "_I don't really want to talk about it, it had big impact on me and I still need time to get my thoughts strait_",/_do not worry, I understand, besides ,we are here/,_

I looked ahead saw the voice was right, just further up were two bushes hiding the main area from view, I walked up and prepared myself for what was behind the flora and pushed them apart, what I saw was stomach wrenching and damn near made me sick.

"_Dear god…"_

_A/N**: hey peeps! I'm not dead yet, finally got this story started, and if you read the note in my HTTYD story then you'll know this was a long in coming, also, anyone who is waiting for me to update that story, don't because I'm scrapping it, worry not, I'm not scrapping the story it's self, just the one I uploaded. by the way, I have a question for you readers, I had intended to keep to person (wolf) that Humphrey would eventually fall in love with a secret, but I'm stuck between 2 choices, those being lily and someone I will not mention for sake of spoilers, if it's not to much trouble, if anyone happens to review could you please add who you would prefer as well. **_

_**thank you reading and for your time.**_

_**BYE! 8P**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha and omega 2

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter for ya! sorry for the messy typing by the way**

CHAPTER 2

What was in front of me was what could be called a literal hell on earth, the bodies of wolves covered practically every inch of the ground throughout the entire area, some of them had limbs missing and some had no limbs at all, from looking at them, I could recognise a few of them being wolves I knew, not too well mind you, and the rest being the ones that I didn't, either way the sight made me feel like throwing up, "_what happened here?" I asked feeling that, despite this jasper (probably) being fake, that this was real (sort of)_, _/this is about twenty four hours after the arrival of the wolf and his followers, as you can see, it did not go well/._

'no shit' I thought as I kept walking, trying my best not to stand on any of the gore, I looked into any caves that I passed to see if there were any survivors, obviously there weren't any, I eventually reached the entrance of the cave that belonged to Winston's family and made my way in, the inside of the cave was much the same as the grounds outside, all over the floors, walls even the ceiling, was blood, and lots of it, but…

"_I don't see any bodies, not that I want there to be any, but shouldn't there be some?"_

_/the bodies of three of the residents have been dumped at points around the territory to be made examples of/,_

"_Oh… Wait three? I know for a fact that there were four, who's missing?"_ I know that there were four in the family; Winston, Eve, Kate and…

_/the white furred one, the one named lily/,_ I remember her, she's Kate's sister, I hung out with her during the time Kate was at alpha school, at the time, her and I were inseparable, never anywhere without the other and, the guys would kill me if they heard me say this, looked out for each other over everyone else, hell, I'll go ahead and admit that I even had crush on her, but it didn't last, when Kate returned we sort of drifted apart quickly, me focusing on Kate all the time and lily drifting into the background as she was almost completely ignored due to being over-shadowed by her sister.

Now that I think about it, that's another life Kate had ruined, now don't get me wrong, I know she's not entirely at fault, cause I started ignoring lily for Kate and that didn't help, but she was part of the reason, and if she was as close to her sister as she like to proclaim to everyone, then she should have noticed that lily was being ignored in favour of herself and maybe made an effort to point some of the attention in lily's direction, at least enough so that others knew she existed, anyway that's enough of that, _''happened to her?''/she was told by another to warn the other packs of the attack but was intercepted just outside the territory borders/, _oh no… her too _''can... can you show me?'' _I know it's not real (yet, if this is all true) but something inside me just has to see it with my own eyes, _/of course, exit the den and head for the leftmost break in the trees then carry on forwards/ ''ok'',_ I do as the voice says and leave the cave, looking to the left I see the break in the trees_,_ I remember Winston mentioning once that it leads towards the northern pack, I've never had a reason to go down this trail before so this would be the first time I been this way, due to the size of the western/southern territory, I knew it would be at least half an hour before I reach the border so I had time to think, _'how can one wolf cause all this?, sure he has followers but if he does have powers then he must have done most of it by himself, in fact, why am I being shown all this?, surly the person leading me around should be showing it to someone who can stop it, there's not much I can do, even if I did warn Winston, he would probably brush it off as a joke, I am the leader of the omegas and know for practical jokes after all, anyway, I know for a fact that I haven't seen nearly everything yet, I just hope I find this all has to do with me soon''._

_END CHAPTER 2_

**A/N: hello!, sorry for the lack of action, or anything to be honest, believe me when I say this is boring for me too though I am trying to get through the necessary info as fast I can, anyway, as always thanks for reading and reviews are welcome and appreciated. Arrivederci!.**


End file.
